brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two: A New Age Begins
LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two: A New Age Begins is a Videogame to be released on July 17, 2015 to coincide with the final movie of phase two, Ant-Man. It is a sequel to the game Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One: Avengers Assemble --Lego benny the spaceman lego (talk) 14:12, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Summary The videogame is based off of all of the movies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two, which includes Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Ant-Man. There are six levels per movie. It is a sequel to Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One: Avengers Assemble. Description Continue the story of the Marvel Cinematic Universe in LEGO® Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase 2: A New Age Begins. Play 6 levels from each film of phase two of the MCU. These films include Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers: Age of Ultron, and Ant-Man. Also play as nearly 200 characters from the MCU and their classic comic book variant. In the hub world the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier returns, but in the brand new city Sokovia, which is even bigger than Manhattan. Explore the city on the ground, the city in the sky, the church, the Hydra Base, Ultron's underground lair, and more. There will also be 3 DLC packs that go beyond the MCU. Hubs The free roam takes place in an MCU-based Sokovia, as well as the interior and exterior of the Helicarrier. In this large city, you can collect gold bricks, character tokens, and vehicle tokens through puzzles, quests, and races. Playable Characters There is a total of 157 playable characters (plus 33 DLC characters = 190) DLC Playable Characters Characters are included in each of the DLC packs, including the main characters from the films The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and X-Men Days of Future Past. The game also includes the DLC pack Bonus Heroes and Villains that mainly revolves around the characters included though it is not based on a particular film. Vehicles DLC Vehicles Levels There are six levels per each of the six films plus a bonus level. DLC Levels Included in each DLC pack is one level. For The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and X-Men Days of Future Past the level is based off of the movie, but for the Bonus Heroes and Villains pack, it is based off of an original plotline. Pre-Order Bonus Notes * This is the second installment to Custom:Marvel Cinematic Universe Theme, with the first being Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One: Avengers Assemble. * Crossbones was titled "To Be Continued" to foreshadow the next movie, Captain America: Civil War, which will be included in Custom:LEGO Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Three: The Infinity Stones. * A.I.M. Agent was technically never in any of the MCU movies. * For an unknown reason, Captain America: The Winter Soldier is the only movie that did not get a promotional image. * A Fantastic Four DLC pack was originally planned to be released in August, but it was cancelled due to the movie's unpopularity. Gallery Promotional Images 325.jpeg|''Iron Man 3'' Thorego.jpg|''Thor: The Dark World'' Lego_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_2014.jpg|''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Lego_Avengers-Age_Of_Ultron.jpg|''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' 324-1.jpeg|''Ant-Man'' Screenshot_2015-07-21-09-13-29_kindlephoto-213778012.jpg|The Ultron teaser revealed at SDCC RATE What would you rate this MCU custom? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games Category:Customs